


I See You

by taupeus



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, trigger warning: some depressive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupeus/pseuds/taupeus
Summary: "Some days are average. Some days, you wake up and it’s your natural impulse to go through with your routine in sequences (...) And some rather unholy days, you wake up wanting to just go back to bed (...) Today is one of those days."In which Makoto comforts you when you have one of those 'unholy days'
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Reader
Kudos: 11





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the request: _Omg thanks for opening your requests again I really loved your asahi oneshot. Can I request an oneshot of makoto comforting his friend that he really likes when she had a really bad day? Just one of those days that you’re just not feeling it and you don’t even know what’s wrong. Thank you!_
> 
> a/n: I lowkey cried while writing this lol. TYSM for your request! And I love that you enjoyed that asahi fic <3 For the **TW** , I’m also adding a **disclaimer** notice that the depressive themes here are some of my own and I do not intend to generalize anyone’s experiences. Furthermore, I’m not saying it only takes one person to remedy those feelings/experiences.

Some days are average. Some days, you wake up and it’s your natural impulse to go through with your routine in sequences—get up, brush your teeth take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, take the train to school, ...

And some rather unholy days, you wake up wanting to just go back to bed—hit the snooze button on your alarm repeatedly or take out its batteries to trick your brain into thinking you don’t have to leave your bed. Today is one of those days, but unfortunately for you, you’re far too aware how schoolwork piles up for those who miss even one day in this part of the school year.

Your day is still done in sequences though. Only this time, you simply move to react to whatever comes your way—to function as if only to survive. And the start of your day is as  _ tasteless _ as your coffee. But really, _ ‘more like water with a little hint of coffee _ .’

Your eyes purposely never met with anyone’s as soon as you had entered the gates. No, not even for the one person you’re always excited to see. ‘ _ I wouldn’t want him to see me like this, anyway _ .’

You didn’t speak to anyone unless spoken to. You ate your lunch alone at the rooftop. Your friends hadn’t bothered to ask you what was wrong, leaving you to your own devices, but you don’t fault them for it. It’s not like you cried for help. Not that you even know if you need it when you figure this has absolutely no prompt whatsoever. And who knows, maybe you always just gave off the impression that this is how you prefer it on these kinds of days.

Admittedly though, it would be nice if someone were to ask how you‘re feeling. Even though you yourself had never bothered to inform anyone of when you’re going through something like this. ‘ _ Is that selfish? _ ’ You wondered.

Before coming up with an answer to that, you plug in your earphones and find yourself scurrying off as soon as the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day.

It’s still early so the trains aren’t all that crowded. You take one full bench to yourself, placing your bag beside you, taking refuge in your own personal bubble.

You know those moments when you’ve gotten everything bottled up in so long but you swear you’ve got everything under control then this  _ one _ song plays on shuffle and suddenly everything falls apart?

You had no idea you were welling up already until your tears had begun to fall. You desperately try to blink them dry, but it’s far too late and you’ve already caused yourself to be a spectacle for the few people in the cart.

Bringing a hand up to your mouth to muffle your sobs, you think to yourself, ‘ _ how pathetic. _ ’

It’s one stop left before your station but you decided to walk off the two kilometers from this stop, not wanting to cause a scene even bigger than whatever it is that just happened.

You take two full and deep breaths to soothe yourself and using the back of your hand, you wipe off the tears that have accumulated all over your face as a last attempt to keep your dignity. You may have stopped the tears from coming out but you’re not fooling anybody. Not even yourself.

You’ve mellowed down but you still feel your breath hitch to the faintest inhale. And as you hop off the train, you could’ve sworn you heard someone call you. You remove one ear bud and turn around, but don't see anyone. Well, not anyone you know. ‘ _ Must be my imagination _ .’

The walk to your home was quiet—pleasant. You know walking always helps in cases like these but they never fully... ‘do the trick.’

Exactly when you slumped yourself comfortable –albeit miserable– on your bed, burying yourself under your blanket, your eyebrows furrowed upon hearing the sound of your ringtone.

“What now?” You cried out in misery when your hand slowly reached for your phone.

Your eyes widened upon seeing the name of the caller. “Makoto?”

“ _ I hope you don’t think I’m a stalker or anything... but come outside your house. _ ” Said a gentle voice coming from the other end of the line.

...

**_(Makoto’s POV)_ **

‘ _ Hey, is that [y/n]? _ ’ He saw you get off the train right as he was about to board it. The sight of your puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks certainly had him feeling concerned.

He called for you. Unfortunately for him, you had the rest of the world shut out—keeping only your music and your thoughts for company. You might’ve heard something since you turned around, but too late, the doors have already begun to close by then.

‘ _ Should I text her? Ah, but she probably doesn’t want to be bothered _ .’

Come to think of it, he wanted to say hi to you earlier today but you just walked past him when he was about to greet you. He didn’t think much of it ‘cause you probably just didn’t notice him. He also wondered where you had gone off to at lunch break today when you weren’t at your usual spot in the cafeteria. To top it all off, you completely fled the minute class got dismissed.

He’s worried but he didn’t want to intrude. But then, he knows himself and he’s not the type to let a friend be whenever they’re hurting. Heck, he’d feel guilty about it. And for some reason, there’s something about not saying anything to  _ you _ , in particular, that just doesn’t sit well with him.

He doesn’t usually take the train for anything unless he has to. If the distance and the circumstances are favorable, then it’s settled that he’s walking there. But seeing you on this  _ one _ occasion that he felt like taking the train to do his errands, it must’ve been fate. He might be overthinking this bit and he laughs at the thought, but his cheeks stain pink nonetheless.

He feels nervous at the prospect of doing this little ‘grand’ gesture he just thought of and you finding it weird. He just hopes that, even in the littlest way possible, he might do something for you.

...

When you came out, your heart fluttered at the sight of a smiling, slightly pink-cheeked Makoto holding out takeout boxes of your favorite. Before you could fully register what’s happening,

“You weren’t talking to anybody today so I wondered if you were alright. Then I saw you at the train station, I saw your eyes were a bit watery. Oh, and then I called for you, but I guess you couldn’t hear me.” His smiles grow much more endearing in between his sentences.

You had knowingly avoided everyone today, including him.  _ So _ , how could someone you had deliberately shut off be so sincere and  _ charming _ and comforting and...

Once more, for the second time today, there were tears welling up at the corners of your eyes. Only this time, it’s for different—much better reasons.

“It’s not much but, I hope this cheers you up even a little bit.” He beckons for you to accept it from him.

Putting no thought to it, you run up to your olive-haired savior and ambush him in a tight hug—you wrapping your arms around his waist and him returning the gesture, resting his cheek on top of your head. The stark height difference makes it all even better for you and you couldn’t help but cry in his embrace.

“No, it’s  _ everything _ . Thank you, Makoto.” Your voice muffled by your sobs.

Patting your head, he answers, “this may sound selfish, but I hate seeing you in pain. And, I don’t know what you’re going through but I want you to know that I’m always here for you, [y/n].”

When you move away to properly respond to that, you fail to do so after seeing the one spot on his school shirt that you stained with your tears. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking, I—”

“Don’t worry about it.” He cuts you off and hands you the takeout boxes. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Thank you,  _ Mako _ . For everything.”

At that, he inches closer to you and plants a kiss on your cheek, which you fully welcome, and he takes his leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting requests on [tumblr](https://sakuyomi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
